


Episode 1: The Fangirl

by QweenBeen



Series: Heads and Hearts: Tales of the Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir [1]
Category: Adrien Agreste - Fandom, Chat Noir - Fandom, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug - Fandom
Genre: Akuma Possession, Almost Kiss, F/M, Female Protagonist, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Romance, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QweenBeen/pseuds/QweenBeen
Summary: Episode 1 of my Heads and Hearts Miraculous  series includes an akumatized fan of our Adrien and Ladybug learning that he has feelings for her. I also tweaked it so Marinette does return the book back to Adrien because Adrien having the book works better with my head canon for other reasons you'll soon find out about!  :)Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!UPDATE: Please bookmark the series because episode 1 is FIN! One Shots and a new episode to follow!One Shot #1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9652406





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

“I swear, you're sighing so much you're going to pass out from a lack of oxygen,” Plagg mumbled behind a massive slice of camembert.

Adrien groaned and muffled his next sigh with a pillow instead. “I _love_ that girl,” he pined hopelessly.

Plagg rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. “Sure you do, but now you're just going to suffocate yourself, kid. You need to keep as many of those braincells intact as you can.”

“It's not my brain that's doing the thinking, Plagg,” Adrien grumbled into the pillow. He cringed inwardly as soon as he said it.

The unmistakable sound of camembert flying out of the kwami's mouth meant that Plagg had gotten the inadvertent reference too.

“Uuuugh, kid!” Plagg protested in disgust.

Blood rushed up to Adrien's face and he lifted the pillow to shoot his kwami a withering look.

“Plagg! I didn't mean _that_! _That's_ not doing the thinking, either. I meant my _heart_. Ugh!” He slammed the pillow back down onto his face in exasperation.

“Ladybug is so much more than a...a… _body_ ,” he mumbled, not able to resist conjuring up the curves and flow of her polka dot form. “She's the epitome of love and caring, intelligence and selflessness and--”

“Blah blah blah, kid. So you have a _heart_ -on instead.”

Plagg paused for effect and chuckled as Adrien screamed into his pillow. He apparantly didn't care for that reference either.

“It's not like there's anything you can do about it, right?” Plagg forged on, taking another massive bite of cheese and talking around it. “Chat Noir can't sweep her off her feet so what chance does Adrien Agreste have?”

This time Adrien plucked the pillow off his face and turned to his puffy cheeked friend.

“Well, that's the thing, Plagg. Normally I'd say there was absolutely no way, no chance, zero, zip, nada. Hell would freeze over first before Ladybug gave _Adrien_ a second glance! But I've been thinking--.”

“With your _braaaain_?”

“No, with my pinky, Plagg!" Adrien said irritably. "Yes, my brain! So I've been _thinking_ about the way she was ready to give Volpina her Miraculous. It was when she thought I was dangling up on the tower. Chat Noir barely had time to stop her. Not once, but _twice_!”

Plagg shrugged and stuck a teeny finger in between his teeth to fish something out. “Heroes do stupid stuff like that. Sacrifice and put themselves in danger. Part of the gig.”

“But this was _different_ , Plagg!" Adrien threw his head back onto the pillows, tucking his arms behind his head and convincing his ceiling. "Her desperation--her concern--I've never seen her so worried before. Not during any other fight. Plus she was in a massive hurry to get here and see him-- _me_ \--after everything was fixed. Her Miraculous fixes everything, she _knows_ that but she was beside herself. She absolutely had to see him. _Me_ , I mean.”

Plagg just rolled his eyes, analyzing the bit of cheese rind he'd fished out before sticking it back into his mouth.

“Soooo... What? You hoping Ladybug has a _heart_ -on for Adrien!” he teased with a smirk.

But Plagg's repetitive pun fell on deaf ears as Adrien became lost in thought. Lost in her. Chat Noir would only ever be greeted with eye rolls and face palms. The most endearing things she would ever do to him would be a bop on the nose or a tinkle of his bell. But Adrien. Adrien stood a chance. Something in his heart told him that he stood a chance.

She'd 'met' him for the first time when the Mime had shown up but, for him, the fireworks in his heart had almost been as tremendous as when she had distroyed Hawkmoth's likeness at the Tower.

Seeing her without his mask had somehow still felt different though. Adrien had felt exposed, like a raw nerve of emotion, without the shield of his transformation to give him his fearlessness and devil-may-care attitude. When their eyes had locked, he felt he was screaming his love for her right then and there, and no magical green cat eyes could hide it.

Adrien wasn't Chat Noir. He didn't have witty remarks or flirtatious quips. Adrien was just a normal boy, if overly sheltered, and crazy in love. And maybe just _maybe_ that's just the type of guy Ladybug was into.

“Yeah,” he said distractedly. “Adrien might just be the type of guy she likes...I mean _I_! _Me!_ _Adrien_ ….”

He groaned even as his heart started fluttering wildly at the thought of it.

Plagg flopped down onto the pillow next to Adrien and closed his eyes. Now with his belly full of cheese, the battle with Volpina seemed to be catching up with him. He could barely lift up his large head, and eventually gave up.

“Adrien, I'm pretty sure you're imagining all of this. She is a super hero and she's _supposed_ to be kind and considerate and selfless.”

Plagg yawned so wide his whole face seemed to disappear behind his maw. “But you know, we never have fun around here,” he complained. “Why not test it?”

“Test what?”

“When was the last time you did anything for your adoring fans? Autograph signings, photoshoots, gobbledygook like that?” he asked with a stretch before curling up into a ball. His eyes closed and Adrien could tell he was seconds away from purring himself to sleep.

“You know I don't do things like that. Not my thing,” Adrien dismissed easily with a wave of his hand.

“Not _your_ thing? You want to know if it's _her_ thing, not _your_ thing.”

Adrian's eyes widened in revelation. Plagg could be right. If Ladybug wanted to see him, that would be her chance. It was an invitation to see him outside of certain danger, and if she showed up, he would _know_. He'd be making it super easy for her to tell him she like him. Or was at least curious about him enough to show up!

The gears must have been turning particularly loud in Adrian's head because Plagg just _had_ to have the last word.

“I swear kid,” he mumbled. “Maybe you would have better luck thinking with your - _eh hem_ \- _‘pinky_ ’.”

“Plaaagg!”

* * *

Master Fu was more than a little concerned as the new Ladybug quietly left his rooms.

He looked long at the book on his desk. Whether Ladybug had left it intentionally or by mistake, he had decided not to remind her of it. It had been missing for far too long and it could've fallen into too many wrong hands since then.

Like Nooroo. Disappeared and reappeared as the bane of Paris. Well...the servant to the bane of Paris.

More trouble would he coming. He could sense that it was too late. Too late to reverse the damage it would soon cause.

He only hoped Ladybug and Chat Noir would be ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

“What?!?” Chloe's screech reverberated around the entire gym, making the students closest to her cringe away. “I'm not playing that _peasant_ game!”

“Miss Bourgeois, it is _dodgeball_ and you _will_ play it,” Coach Nouveau said sassily, hands on her hips and whistle hanging at the ready around her neck. “Lockers! Chop chop!”

“But I just got a manicure!” Chloe whined, stomping her foot stubbornly while the other girls rolled their eyes and continued on their way.

“Good to know. If I have a popped ball, I'll blame your claws. Chop chop, I said!”

“Why didn't her dad just home school her?” Marinette grumbled to Alya as they reached their lockers.

“Eh,” Alya shrugged indifferently, Chloe clearly not bothering her at the moment. “He's a public figure so his daughter being in a public school is probably some kind of political move.”

Marinette caught site of the pictures Alya had stuck on the inside of her locker door. One was of the two of them together, there were more than a few of Ladybug, and one, clandestinely tucked behind a clipping of Jagged Stone, was Nino.

“Wrong move. She's a public menace,” Marinette countered, smiling to herself at the quiet ways Alya expressed her affection for her boyfriend. Alya hardly talked about Nino as anything more than a friend, and hardly treated him as more either, but their closest friends knew better.

Alya waved it off, “Don't sweat it, girly. We're about to get into some _friendly_ competition out there, if you know what I mean.”

As she winked and playfully nudged her, Marinette gasped as she closed her locker, mentally saying goodbye to her mini shrine to Adrien taped inside. So _that_ was what was on Alya's mind.

“It's co-ed day?” she asked breathlessly. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Adrien in _gym_ clothes. She loved this day _every_ week and she particularly needed the pick-me-up today.

“It's co-ed day,” Alya confirmed with a roll of her eyes as they made their way to the gym doors. “Seriously girl, you'd forget your head if it wasn't on your shoulders.”

Marinette smiled sheepishly as the doors swung open. The boys were already lined up and the girls walked over to join them.

Alya, as confidant as ever, aimed straight for Nino. “Hey Nino, what do you say we take these two losers on today?” she asked playfully, thumbing towards Adrien and Marinette.

“Losers?” Adrien challenged, and Marinette half ducked behind her best friend's elbow to shield herself from his awesomeness. “ _Please_ , we'll own you in the first five minutes. Won't we, Marinette?”

_Gosh, he could be a gym clothes model. A gym t-shirt model...oh my gosh, he's talking to me!_

Marinette's best response was somewhere between a squeak and a squeal, intermixed with a giggle and finished off with a face palm that Adrien missed just in time.

Alya groaned and rolled her eyes, pulling Nino towards the opposite side of the gym, stranding Marinette where she stood. “Yeah, we'll see about that Agreste!” while whispering to Marinette, “Keep it together, girl. Make it count!”

All the students quickly split in perfect halves on each side of the gym. Chloe screeched at the top of her lungs that she'd be where Ivan was.

“I need a _wall_ , Ivan. You just stand _there_ ,” and poor Ivan was dragged away from Mylène, who harumphed and followed after.

Much to Marinette's sheer elation, Adrien kept close to her. Their bare arms brushed and Marinette quickly needed a reason to hide her face... _oops untied shoes_. Avoiding eye contact with him would hopefully help her think better too.

“Don't worry, Marinette. We have each other's backs on this one.”

“Yep! I'll watch your butt--,” _and cue internal scream_ , “Your back! I'll watch that! Your back!”

 _Uuuuggh_. Marinette wondered if she could launch a dodgeball at herself, effectively knocking herself out. Maybe if she hit the wall just right....

From the corner of her vision, Marinette noticed that Lila kept sidling closer and closer to Adrien, batting her eyes and striking a pose every few feet.

Adrien, for his part, seemed to have drifted off, lost in thought. His brow furrowed, he looked worried and concerned, but he wasn't looked at anyone or anything in particular. Marinette bit her lip, guessing what was on his mind.

“Hey, Adrien,” Lila said sweetly when she reached him, her hand lightly touching his elbow.

“What? Oh, hey Lila,” Adrien said easily, giving her a gracious smile.

“You know,” she started coyly, and Marinette wanted to puke as Lila pretended to pluck a piece of something from Adrien's shoulder, “I'm pretty embarrassed about what happened yesterday in the park.”

To her amazement, Lila actually blushed. Could someone fake blush like that?

“Oh, don't sweat it, Lila. It was no big deal. I was more surprised by Ladybug, honestly.”

It was Marinette's turn to blush fiercely and she quickly pretended to retie her shoe. Ugh, she _had_ been very un-ladybug like, but she was human after all!

“Yeah, it was totally uncool of her. But I'm not worried about that. I was wondering if you're be free tomorrow after school? There's an Ultimate Mecha Strike III qualifyer and I was hoping you'd be my partner?” She batted her eyes and pretended to be bashful. “I heard you were _amazing_.”

Really? Video games, Lila? _What was she doing?!_ Marinette screeched internally when Adrien's eyes lit up.

“Hah, not as amazing as someone else, right Marinette?” he asked, turning to her with a wink.

Marinette only managed to bare her teeth in a frightening grin, but she didn't miss the dark look that passed over Lila's expression.

“But that sounds cool, Lila. Grab me after school tomorrow, okay?” He smiled at her in that pristine model way of his and she smiled sweetly and waved goodbye.

Was it really that easy to ask him out? Lila didn't drool, or stutter, or-or- act stupid! Why, why, why couldn't she do _that_? He'd be stolen from her for sure!!

Luckily, the whistle blew before Marinette could scream in frustration and chaos ensued in the gymnasium. The plastic _dong, dong_ of dodgeballs filled the gym, interspersed with jeers and taunts, laughter and a screech, presumably from Chloe.

Adrien's laughter filled Marinette's ears as she watched him dodge and throw back the balls that Alya and Nino were specifically aiming at them.

Marinette was quick to jump into the fray, her aim sure and true as she landed a blow on Kim just as a shot from Alya barely missed her leg.

“Come on, Dupain-Cheng! You throw like a girl!” Alya taunted.

Marinette laughed and hurled a ball towards her best friend. “Watch out, babe!” she heard Nino shout and Alya just barely dodged out of the way.

The game became more and more exciting as balls were caught and team members were freed and imprisoned. The best players started to become evident, and only the foursome seemed to be untouchable. They were fierce competitors and the rest of their classmates steadily grew more and more distracted watching them have at each other.

Of course, Coach Nouveau would never allow everyone to just stop and watch them, but she seemed to be enjoying the scene as well.

“Adrien, heads up!” Lila suddenly called out, and Marinette's instincts kicked into high gear. The whole game slowed to a near standstill. She had time to make out that both Alya and Nino had conspired to take them out one at a time instead of together. Their focus was on Adrien.

She saw their screwed up faces as they both released their dark red dodgeballs. She saw the balls release and bounce. She just had time to see Adrien's eyes widen as he watched both balls head his way from both sides, making dodging left or right impossible.

Before she knew what she was doing, Marinette was on top of him, grabbing a handful of the front of his shirt and shoving him backwards.

A ball hit her painfully in the hip and she spun away from it and around, pulling Adrien on top of her. The force of her shove had them flying through the air and skiding along the gym floor a couple of feet. If the ball hitting her hip hadn't been bad enough, the unforgiving gym floor added a whole new level of awful.

Even more painful was the awareness that Adrien was on top of her, his hands having caught himself with a hard slap onto the gym floor on either side of her head, her hands still clutching his t-shirt.

Her eyes were tightly screwed shut but she was _pretty_ sure her legs were awkwardly splayed to either side of him too. As soon as she tried to shift into a less embarrassing position, her hip screamed out.

“Oh shit, Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien quickly scrambled up and Marinette felt momentarily scandalous for missing his weight. She felt him stay close to her side though.

“Uuuuugh, am I out?” she groaned, letting her hands fall limply to her sides now that they had nothing to cling to.

“Out of the way!” she heard the coach call out.

She peeked one eye open as Alya and Nino ran up and crouched beside her. “What the hell, Marinette! You just martyred yourself for dodgeball,” Nino said excitedly. “That was awesome!”

“Neither of you are allowed projectiles ever again,” she mumbled with a faint smile, particularly to show her friends she was _mostly_ okay.

“Girl, you have some _weird_ ass thrill issues,” Alya admonished with a smile.

“Okay everyone, back to the lockers,” the coach announced. “Marinette, can you sit up?”

“Nope.”

“I need a hand. Adrien, you get that side. We're off to the nurse.”

Marinette squealed inside as much from pain as from excitement as she felt Adrien lift her arm and wrap it around his shoulders, Nouveau doing the same.

They pulled her up to stand, helping her keep the pressure off of her hip and leg. Even then, Marinette couldn't help but suck in a hiss of air.

“I know, Marinette,” the coach reassured. “You'll have a dodgeball battle bruise after this one.”

“Worth it,” she whispered to herself, but she was sure she saw her coach smirk and give her a knowing glance.

It was a long walk to the nurse's office, a particularly slow and painful one, but also the best one _ever_. She found herself leaning on Adrien the most because she knew she could, and wouldn't ever have the chance again.

She was so close she could smell his super expensive shampoo, and it just reminded her that she was super _duper_ grateful she'd remembered to reapply deodorant right before class.

They helped her lay down on the nurse's cot, and the coach left them alone to report the injury. Adrien crouched by the bed, so close to her face she almost fainted dead away.

“So? What _was_ that, Marinette?” There was a hint of teasing there but it ill disguised his concern for her. She wouldn't have been surprised if he could see her heart pounding through her t-shirt.

She laughed weakly. “Oh you know, spur of the moment?” she ventured.

She had no idea _what_ she had been thinking. It was a flipping _dodgeball_ , not a bullet. Thinking back on it, she was pretty sure she hadn't been thinking. Wasn't that _always_ her problem?

“Yeah?” he asked, unsure if she was hiding something. “Well, that was pretty cool of you. I didn't think you'd have my back like that. So thanks.”

She smiled across at him, into those big green eyes that made her forget her head. “Did we win?” she asked jokingly, fully knowing the answer.

He suddenly leaned in closer, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes that took her breath away. “I say we demand a rematch,” he whispered conspiratorially. “What do you say, partner?”

Marinette didn't have words. She couldn't move. She was suddenly mortified that if she moved her lips, she'd do the impossible and plaster them onto Adrien's. They were right _there_! Then he would totally freak out, and she'd never be able to kiss him again, never be able to go on a date, never get married and never have hamsters together!

So she just nodded instead and released her long held breathe as he stood up.

“It'll be sweet,” he said with a crooked smirk that surprised her. It was very different than his usual perfect smile.

He held his fist out to her with a flick of his wrist by his side so it was bed level, and she weakly pounded it, letting her hand fall back down as she watched him leave. Her heart soared.

* * *

“Hey, Miss Hero. How you feeling?” Alya asked as she sat down on Marinette's cot. Marinette hip had steadily taken on the shape and color of a dodge ball itself. It was huge under the ice pack she kept on it and Marinette winced when she moved her leg.

“Hey, Sharpshooter. It's getting better already. But I meant it,”she said, briskly pointing a warning finger at her friend's nose, “you are _not_ allowed big red bouncy things ever again. How did the rest of gym and chemistry go?”

“Oooooh you know,” Alya teased, and Marinette could feel a play on words coming on. “All good, but nothing like the chemistry _in_ gym class. Wow, girl, you need to save Adrien more often! He can't stop talking about you!”

 _Save Adrien?_ An unbidden reminder of the previous day flashed across her memory. Of Adrien taken out of her reach, out of her protection.

Even now, it didn't matter that it had all been an illusion. The fear was real and powerful enough that it still rattled her. She would've given anything, _anything_ , in that moment, to have him safe. Whether that was crazy or just love, or both, she didn't know and didn't care.

She did know that the experience had changed her. She just hadn't yet processed how....

“Marinette? Are you okay?”

The second passed and Marinette heaved a sigh and forced a smile. She was sure it looked pained but hoped her recent injury would explain it away.

“I'm fine, Alya,” she reassured her “Just ready to get out of here.”

“Think you'll feel better later?” There was something playful in her tone that Marinette couldn't quite place.

“Erm, I have to be somewhere after school. To help my mom, so I'm not sure....”

She felt guilty for lying, since where she had to be had nothing to do with her mom. Adrien had looked fraught with distress all through Miss Bustier's class that morning. Even gym class hadn't fully distracted him. It had all rudely reminded her that she had forgotten his book with Master Fu.

If it was as important as Master Fu said it was, Adrien was definitely looking for it. Marinette couldn't even begin to imagine why he even _had_ the thing, but Gabriel Agreste was a filthy rich eccentric who could afford things like that.

She would just need to visit Master Fu after school and request for its return. She hadn't been thinking straight yesterday. After Volpina's attack, Master Fu had explained more to her than she could fully process under the circumstances.

Today she was clear headed though. And she _had_ to return it to its rightful owner.

“We'll see how busy you really _aren't_ ,” Alya teased. “Get your stuff, I'll tell you on the way out. You're gonna _love_ it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“So what's this thing you're going to tonight?”

Marinette had started to gingerly make her way towards the main exit with Alya, trying to avoid being trampled by the students flocking out en masse.

“ _We're_ going to tonight,” Alya corrected, tapping away at her cell phone with her peripherals guiding her. Marinette couldn't even guess how she did it. She couldn't keep upright with two eyes straight ahead.

“Okaaaay, where are _we_ going tonight?”

“A little fundraiser.” _Tap-tap-tap_.

Marinette's eyebrows shot up in renewed curiosity. “Oh kaaaay....”

Alya brought the screen of her cell phone up for Marinette to see. “Something that the guy you _love_ but can't-say-two- consecutive-words-together-to is doing tonight.”

Marinette quickly refocused her attention to the screen and saw a background of the Louvre pyramid, with ‘Agreste Charity Event Tonight!’ plastered across the top and one of Adrien's snapshots beneath.

“I'm reblogging about it now, getting the word out,” Alya said as she resumed tapping. “What other teenage heartthrob can get _all_ the girls in Paris to donate to a good cause, you know?”

She arched a devious eyebrow up at Marinette and smirked. “But since you _did_ say you were super busy and all...,”she started teasingly.

Alya chuckled quietly as she watched Marinette pick her jaw up off the floor. She hadn't though it possible. In fact, she had really thought she'd reached the limit of how much she could love that boy.

Nope. New limit.

“I will _talk_ to my mom!” Marinette declared emphatically. “I'm sure I can get... the... _thing_ done quickly! I'll go right now!”

Marinette launched herself away from her friend, hobbling towards the exit as quickly as possible. “I'll meet you there!” she yelled back over her shoulder.

“Six o'clock!” Alya called after her. “But watch ou--!”

It only took a few hobbled steps to send Marinette careening straight into the last person she wanted to see. Today's scoreboard even put Chloe only second to last.

“Ugh, sorry Lila!”she said awkwardly from the ground, grateful she'd landed on her good hip. She stood up awkwardly and brushed herself off while Lila readjusted her bag indifferently.

“No sweat, Marinette,” Lila said with a snide smile.

Marinette's first instinct was to wrinkle her nose and back away from her, like week old sour milk. If Chloe was superficial, Marinette decided that Lila could claim the prize for most _artificial_. But technically, Lila and Marinette didn't have a beef with each other and Lila's ire was reserved especially for Ladybug.

“Nice job saving Adrien's life,” Lila sneered and Marinette's heart stopped, her mind leaping to the impossible.

“W-What are you talking about?”she asked, her voice squeaking awkwardly.

“Gym class, duh. The whole class is talking about it. Even _Adrien_ won't shut up about it.” Lila rolled her eyes and curled her lip in distaste, but Marinette's eyes had glazed over dreamily...

_Adrien couldn't stop talking about her? She had to ride this wave, maybe she could ask him out to dinner next, and they could kiss on the Pont des Arts, get a padlock and a puppy and--_

“Could've been a little more graceful about it though, huh?” Lila jabbed mockingly, snapping Marinette out of her reverie. “Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear that you're headed to the Louvre tonight. Adrien is _totally_ expecting me as moral support but I can't really go alone. Can I come with?”

Marinette's lips tightened into a thin line. There were white Marinette lies, the kind that didn't hurt anyone, like the fact she was Ladybug. Then there were Lila lies, like _everything_ she told _everyone_ to sound _amazing_. Even Chloe didn't have the wit to be _that_ deceptive.

Marinette had stewed a second too long, because Alya had come up from behind to interject herself into the conversation. “Yeah, sure! The more the merrier!” Alya said cheerfully, totally oblivious to Lila's vibe and Marinette's distaste.

Marinette huffed in exasperation and made a mental note to tell Alya why Lila didn't exactly make things _merrier_. Too much had happened since yesterday to even catch Alya up on the latest _deets_.

“I gotta run,” Marinette said quickly to hide her annoyance. “I'll catch you both later, at the Louvre. Kay? Kay!”

She cringed at her own forced cheerfulness as she made her way to the exit. She could only hope that Alya would realize Lila was faker than fake in the next couple of hours before the signing.

* * *

Marinette tapped lightly on the door, waiting patiently for a whole two seconds before knocking again.

She glanced down at the doorknob and questioned whether it would be right to even _test_ it.

She anxiously hopped up and down on the balls of her feet and knocked one more time, leaning her forehead against the door to will it open. Maybe if the _door_ invited her in, it would count, right?

A minute passed and she sucked in a tight breathe, asking Master Fu to forgive her as she tried the doorknob.

_Sorry sorry sorry_...the door unlatched under her hand... _aaaaah so sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!_

“Hello?” she asked, peeking through a gap just big enough for her eye to peer through. “Master Fu? Oooh, where is he?? Master Fu?” she called louder.

There was no response from within and, as Marinette pushed the door open wider, Tikki took the opportunity to flit out of her bag and hover in front of Marinette's face.

“Marinette! What do you think you are _doing_?” she admonished sternly, little hands on her little hips.

Marinette took a startled step back from her usually chipper and happy Kwame, shrinking under her gaze.

“T-Tikki, I _have_ to get that book back!” Marinette pleaded.“I know Master Fu isn't here and I feel terrible about all of this. I do!”

“Then why are we here?” Tikki demanded. If she could've stomped her foot, that would have been the moment.

“Because! It doesn't belong to me or Master Fu! I left it here by accident!” Marinette insisted. Her resolve and her guilt were in open war and it wasn't easy to hide.

“Marinette, that book is hundreds and hundreds and _hundreds_ of years old! The best person it can belong to is the one who can read it and keep it _safe_!”

Marinette felt utterly helpless and torn, standing where she wasn't supposed to, doing what she wasn't supposed to but every bone in her body saying she _had_ to do it!

She took a tentative step towards the little desk in the room, partially hoping it wouldn't be that easy.

“Tikki, I have to,” Marinette said quietly as she reached for the top drawer. “The book belongs to Adrien. _We're_ the ones who aren't supposed to have it. Well, Lila took it first, but then _we_ took it when we _shouldn't_ have!”

Marinette's voice caught in her throat. Master Fu had either been distracted and had put it somewhere easy to find or he really was that trusting. But there was the book, sitting right in the top drawer of his desk. It only made all of this that much harder and Marinette feel that much more guilty.

“Master Fu has been looking for that book for _years_! You don't even know if it's Adrien's!”

Marinette's expression went blank as she looked back at her kwame, puzzling out what Tiki was implying.“But I _saw_ him with it, Tikki. In the library.” She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. “ _You_ saw him with it...”

“I did, but you don't even know why _he_ had it, Marinette!”

Marinette took a deep breathe and straightened up, trying to grasp what Tiki might be eluding to.

“Tikki. If you're implying that Adrien _stole_ this book, then this conversation is over....” Her voice quivering, her hands shaking, Marinette was suddenly terrified that her most trusted counselor could be alluding to the impossible.

Tikki's huge eyes started to shimmer with tears, and she floated over to Marinette's shoulder, shaking her head emphatically.

“No, no, no Marinette, that's not what I'm saying _at all_. Adrien is good, _so_ good,” Tikki insisted.

Marinette breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Oh good...yeah he _is_ good...thank you, Tikki.”

“But Adrien doesn't know _what_ he has and the Great Guardian _does_ know. Only he can help! Maybe he can finally learn how to defeat Hawkmoth!”

Marinette glanced down at the embossed leather cover of the old tome. Everything about the Miraculous was there. Their origins, their powers, including information on the Moth Miraculous.

“Defeat Hawkmoth?” she whispered to herself, to feel the taste of those words in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine her old life again, a life before Ladybug and Chat Noir. A life before the unfortunate souls of Paris were taken advantage of, their moments of weakness manipulated for Hawkmoth's malevolent plans.

And she couldn't. Being a normal girl with a normal life, all the time, seemed impossible. It had not been an easy mantle to put on, but now that she wore it, Paris was theirs to protect.

As long as she was being honest with herself, she'd miss Chat Noir too. They had become good friends and they trusted each other implicitly. When would she see him if they were no longer needed? They couldn't just go catch a movie....Plus their patrols were really only to scout for akumatized victims, the police did their jobs perfectly well otherwise.

“What's in here that could do that, Tikki?” she whispered, letting her jumble of thoughts ebb and flow as she gazed at the cover.

“I don't _know_ , Marinette. But you have to give the Great Guardian a chance to find out!”

Marinette picked up the book from the drawer and flipped it open. But it didn't land on her or Chat Noir, or even Hawkmoth.

“Volpina,” she whispered, her eyes tracing the sketched lines of the fox Miraculous wielder. She was silent for a long time, her mind working through everything that had happened since yesterday. A dark cloud passed over her eyes as she relived her fear and shivered hard at it's memory.

“Marinette, the Volpina you fought was akumatized...,” Tikki said gently, correctly guessing Marinette's train of thought. “The Miraculous do _good_ \--”

“Like the Moth Miraculous?” Marinette interrupted, her voice harsher than she had expected. She immediately regretted it as she watched Tikki lower her head sadly onto her shoulder. When Tikki had no response, she turned back to the page.

“I'm sorry, Tikki. But maybe today it's Hawkmoth,” she reasoned, trying not to think about who she was convincing. “Maybe tomorrow it'll be someone else. Master Fu will find an answer and another question will just pop up!”

Marinette shook her head to clear the worries rattling inside. This could all be plain and simple if she allowed it. “No, I'll leave a note, okay? So Master Fu knows it's with me, and that I'm returning it back to Adrien. I'll do everything I can to rightfully borrow it from him later. Master Fu can see it then.”

“Adrien wouldn't know you ever had it,” Tikki insisted quietly even as she seemed to deflate and sink deeper into Marinette's shoulder. “It could just disappear, he'll forget all about it and it would be where it belongs.”

Marinette found a small notepad and a pencil to scratch in a hasty note of explanation. She had made up her mind. Defeating Hawkmoth would be great but it was a big _maybe_. And maybe wasn't good enough for her to withhold something that belonged to Adrien. Adrien, of all people!

“I'm sorry, Tikki. If this book is as valuable as you say it is, then it's not easily forgettable.”

She tucked the book against her chest and quickly made for the door, clicking it shut behind her.

“Then it wouldn't be easily borrowable, either,” Tikki pointed out.

Marinette froze. It was true. Adrien would never allow this book out of his sight again, let alone have Marinette borrow it.

Her mind spun with ideas, options, _anything!_ Returning the book back to Master Fu's desk couldn't be the only answer.

“I can make copies!” she declared. She looked at her watch. Still an hour to go until the signing at the Louvre. If she hurried, she could copy the whole book at the library and even bring the copies back here.

Adrien would have his book and Master Fu could defeat Hawkmoth. Everyone would win. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! :) Slowly finding my writing voice again so thanks for sticking around!


	4. Chapter 4

“I am _failing_ at life, Plagg,” Adrien groaned, dejectedly lowering his forehead against the autograph table in front of him.

“Yeah, but with _my_ help, you'll look great doing it,” Plagg taunted from inside his shirt.

“Not if father kills me first,” he muttered.

There was no denying that Adrien was, in fact, a nervous wreck. Luckily, some modicum of self control had kept his expression passive all day and had prevented him from screaming and tearing through the school in search of his father's book.

The whole idea for this Ladybug lure had felt superfluous when he had realized it was missing. He had waited for his father to come bursting in, fuming at the nose and foaming at the mouth.

Turns out _waiting_ for the worst was _almost_ as bad as the worst actually happening.

“I _told_ you not to take that book, Adrien,” Plagg chided, around what sounded like a new gob of cheese.

“No you _didn't_! You actually went into the safe when I told you _not_ to!”

“Even worse. You told _yourself_ not to take the book and you _still_ did. Great will power, kid.”

Adrien bit back a scream of frustration as he looked up at the small line starting to form. Girls of all ages were chattering and giggling, some with t-shirts with his face on it, others with magazines or photos clutched in their hands.

They all had doe eyes just for him, so he waved and smiled half-heartedly as he took a deep, stabilizing breathe. Sitting here alone behind a massive desk made him realize he should've asked Nino to come for moral support. Or at least for someone to talk to and take his mind off things. Plagg was doing a piss poor job of it.

“Think there's a special place in hell for boys who have fundraisers just to see the girl they love?” he whispered down at Plagg. It still surprised him that he'd agreed to use his celebrity status like this.

“Naaa,” Plagg said dismissivly. “There's just a spot for you. But at least it was your idea to donate the money! Nathalie would've put it towards your piano classes!”

“Yeah but this whole thing was _your_ brilliant idea, Plagg,” Adrien grumbled. “Ladybug isn't going to show, no way.”

“Take some responsibility, kid!” Plagg retorted, theatrically affronted. “First the safe, then the autographs! You give me way too much credit! And stop being such a downer. It's depressing and your adoring fans await!” There was a pause and a gulp from inside his shirt before Plagg continued. “Ladybug will show and you'll have your chance to make a fool of yourself. Don't _worry_.”

Adrien sighed in exasperation. Worrying was all he could do right now and even after a year, Plagg's pep talks did little to allay that.

The pyramid of the Louvre sparkled behind him and he couldn't resist casting his eyes up towards the rooftops of the surrounding museum.

The chances of Ladybug showing up was slim to none. He was sure she was either too busy or she really didn't care. Who did he think he was? She saved _lives_. And Adrien Agreste was just another body that needed saving.

Sure, Chat Noir was a _whole_ different story, but time had shown him on enough occasions that none of Chat's nine lives stood a chance in kitty hell at winning her over. Being a fellow hero wasn't enough for her. She was looking for something more.

But what _was_ it? Did Adrien really have something that Chat Noir didn't? The more he thought about it, the more the rational answer eluded him. His head told him no way. How could a boring, unheroic fashion model come close to Chat? But then his heart remembered the few times their eyes had locked onto each other. She never looked at Chat like _that_.

Chat was a swaggering peacock sometimes, but he blamed that on being cooped up for sixteen years. Still, the daring duo had developed a relationship on mutual trust and respect in the past year. They could even formulate plans of attack without saying a word! What could be better than that?

Adrien drifted his gaze back up towards the roof line as the line opened up and the first girls started to make their way towards him.

Either Adrien was crazy for thinking he stood a chance, or Ladybug was crazy for not seeing Chat was perfect for her.

Or love was just crazy and the details didn't matter.

* * *

“Why does he keep looking up like that?” Alya asked behind her phone, set to record the opening of the event.

Marinette stopped gazing down at the pink bookbag clutched in her hands and snapped her attention first to Alya and then to Adrien as their line moved ever so slightly.

“What do you mean?” she asked. He still looked totally dreamy, as usual, and was giving all those girls his full attention from what she could see.

“How did you miss that, girl? That boy is totally _out of it_. He is jonesing for something _bad_.” Alya tried to follow his gaze up and around them but seemed at a total loss.

Marinette gripped the knapsack even harder, practically hugging it now. Could it be he was absolutely distraught over this book? She'd hoped it was just an inconvenience but what if she had ruined his _whole young life_ because she had been so _stupid_?

“I'm guessing I know _why_ ,” Lila teased as she glanced at her nails and smirked mirthlessly.

Alya and Marinette waited expectantly, but Lila stayed silent and appeared to relish the fact she knew something they didn't. And less than a week at their school too.

“Okay, I'll bite,” Alya finally gave in. “What gives?”

Lila smiled wickedly at them. “You mean, you don't _know_? I thought your boyfriend and Adrien were best _‘buds’_?”

Alya turned red at the suggestion that Adrien would keep secrets from them. And she seemed particularly protective of Nino.

“They _are_ ,” Alya said tersely, her eyes narrowing. “What's your _point_?”

Lila continued to find her nails supremely interesting and answered like she was bored. “Oh, you know, seems like the hottest boy in school would tell his _supposed_ best friend who he was crazy _in love_ with.”

Marinette's breathe caught in her throat as her eyebrows shot to the sky.

He couldn't already love someone _else_! It was all wrong! She didn't want to _know_! She couldn't handle it! If she found out, all her hopes and dreams would be dashed right there! All Marinette had was _hope_ that he could love _her_!

Could she pounce on Lila and call it an accident? Could she trip and fall into her without walking before she could say anything else?

Alya was stunned speechless for entirely different reasons but, to her credit, recovered much faster.

“Well, you know what?” Alya countered, “ _Nino_ doesn't just go around blabbing other people's business. I bet he _does_ know.”

Marinette cast an anxious glance at Alya who caught it just in time. Of course, as best friends, Alya knew exactly what it meant.

“ _And_ I bet you're so totally way off base anyway, Lila,” Alya added quickly. “Adrien is good friends with all of us. We'd know if he liked _anyone_.”

Lila threw her head back and laughed theatrically. “Yeah right! Don't you make it your personal mission to get the scoop on everyone? He wouldn't tell _you_ , you're the queen of blab.”

This time Alya actually growled and balled up her fists into little hard balls. Marinette was shocked at how quickly Lila had revealed her true colors to Alya, who only yesterday had described her as "totally awesome". Reality rears it's ugly head yet again.

But attacking her best friend was not a line anyone crossed in Marinette's book.

“Excuse me, Lila,” Marinette said sternly, fists on her hips as she leaned in towards the other girl. “I'd suggest you keep your lies to yourself. Since you're wrong about Alya, you're wrong about Adrien, and we don't want to hear it.”

“Oh, little miss dodgeball defender speaking up! Of course _you_ wouldn't want to hear the truth after you risked your _life_ for him. Could it be more obvious that you like him? I wonder if he could actually care less?”

It was too bad that Ladybug wasn't there to yo-yo Lila's ass to the Seine, but Marinette sure would've been happy to.

“Why you little--,” Alya growled, stomping over to Lila with a vengeance.

Lila grimaced and leaned away flicking her hand in their faces as she backed off a step. “Jeez, you guys have no idea how to take a joke.”

“In what world is that _funny_ , Lila?” Marinette demanded, still leaning towards her and feeling her face flush with anger.

“Whatever,” Lila said, brushing off their livid gazes even with the odds stacked against her. “I'm just messing, you guys. You're both just the sweetest.”

Alya and Marinette looked quizzically at each other, unsure if that was Lila's idea of an apology. Had she not been looking at Adrien at that moment, Lila would have died by stink eye.

Instead, she continued like nothing had happened. “I have it straight from Adrien that he is madly in love with...Get this! _Ladybug_!”

“What!” they exclaimed in unison, inadvertently glancing at Adrien. They must have been loud because he looked their way and waved. Alya waved back as Marinette dived for cover.

Adrien in love with Ladybug? No way. They couldn't actually believe Lila, she lied about everything! Everything she said needed more than a grain of salt. It needed a pound. Plus it didn't make sense, they'd only met a handful of times, after all.

The book all but forgotten in her bag, she wondered if she could somehow find out if it was true. See if he got all dopey like she did around him. Lila had only ever so far lied to make herself look good. She'd have no reason to lie about this! Could that mean that she could sweep him off Adrien feet, float in a happy bubble of bliss and--

“Lila, half the boys in Paris have a crush on Ladybug,” Alya countered ruefully, hand on her hip and still fuming.

Marinette's eyes widened in hurt shock at her best friend. Way to burst the bliss bubble....

Alya winked at her slyly. “Don't worry, girl. Ladybug has nothing on you.”

It took a second for Marinette to realize her best friend was watching her back. Because Ladybug _was_ stiff competition for any normal girl.

“Sure, I'll bet they _like_ her,” Lila said with a smirk as she crossed her arms. “But _he_ has it _bad_.”

Lila looked over at him and Marinette caught that dangerous mix of jealousy and bitterness. “Talk about unrequited love. She's a _super_ hero. What would she want with him?”

“What are you talking about?” Marinette snapped.

“He _obviously_ did this whole thing for _her_ ,” Lila said, gesturing to the people around them.

“He did it for charity, Lila,” Marinette spat back, crossing her arms into battle stance.

“Yeah, sure sure. He's a saint with a heart of gold. I'm just saying, it explains why he can't seem to keep his eyes at ground level.”

Marinette turned to Adrien again and wondered if she was right. As a devoted group of girls was leaving the stage with the photographer, he _did_ keep looking up. Could he be looking for _her_?

Her stomach flipped with possiblity.…what else could it mean? Who else would appear from the rooftops? Unless he had a thing for Chat Noir...?

“But I've met her, and I highly doubt she'd think this was worth her time,” Lila added.

“Um, seriously Lila? What exactly are you _smoking_? Ladybug is _awesome_ and _I've_ met her,” Alya countered.

Marinette bit back a smile. The best best friends also came to your alter ego's defense too.

“She's a self centered bitch,” Lila said adamantly. “The only reason she even talks to you is because you're free advertising and you stroke her ego. She doesn't deserve the attention. And she doesn't deserve _him_.”

Marinette was totally unsuccessful at hiding the growl that rumbled in her throat and she felt Tikki do the same from the bag at her hip.

Was there no end to the lies this girl would come up with? All the elation that Marinette should've felt at the possibility that Adrien liked Ladybug crashed around her head. She felt the urge to pace and rant and rage at this girl! Lecture her on what was right and wrong. Had she really not learned her lesson? Did she not feel guilty at _all_ for lying about being Volpina's descendant? Or being best friends with Ladybug?

Did she have no _shame_??

Or worse!

Maybe Lila wished she _could_ be Volpina again. She definitely seemed more callous and bitter than when she'd first shown up to school. Maybe she remembered _everything_ that had happened and missed the powers she'd had?

Alya had countered with a come-back in Ladybug's defense, but Marinette was too far gone to listen. Lila needed to be proven wrong, but Ladybug would do it more tactfully than last time.

She could wave and smile, maybe give Lila an extra friendly hello. And she'd also have a chance to see Adrien's reaction. Would he profess his love? What would she do then? The prospect was both exciting and nerve wracking.

The weight of the bag in Marinette's grip suddenly announced itself again and she immediately deflated.

But what to do about this _book_?

* * *

Adrien nodded, smiled, and said hello. He asked if they'd like a picture with him and told them their donation would be appreciated. He smiled when they tittered with joy, right before he would drift his gaze back to the rooftops again.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?”

Adrian's attention was jerked to the front of the line where he saw one girl looming menacingly over another.

“I-I was _here_!” the cowering younger girl squeaked out, indignant and terrified.

“I don't think so. You're trying to cut the line! Get back there!” The older girl pointed behind her, towards a line that was at least thirty girls deep.

“B-But I've been here, I swear! How could you not _see_ me?

Adrien stood up from the table even as Nathalie gave him a warning look to stay out of it.

“I _see_ you now, and you're not where you belong! Get there before I _put_ you there!” the tall girl howled.

That was Adrien's last straw and his cue. Seeing as how neither the Gorilla or Nathalie were intercepting, Adrien strode over from the table and approached the two girls.

Both froze still at the sight of him, the younger one quaking slightly.

“Hi ladies,” he said amicably. “I couldn't help but overhear the commotion. If I may?” and he held out his hand to the younger one. She stared at it for a blank moment, then at him, until she realized she was being proffered his hand to hold.

“Now I'm not sure what happened here, ” he continued with a warm smile to the older girl, “but seeing as it's a charity event and we should all have some good will tonight, may I allow this girl to be next?”

The older girl stood smitten and nodded enthusiastically when he smiled at her. “That's really kind of you,” he said gently.

Somewhere, ten or twelve girls down the line, he missed the girl with pink jeans going weak in the knees.

He lead the younger girl towards the table, and took the opposite side to grab a pen.

“What's your name?” he asked as he poised to sign the smiling black and white picture of himself.

“Camille,” she squeaked nervously, twisting her hands in front of her and looking ready to turn and run.

“Would you like to take a picture with me, Camille? All proceeds are for charity.”

“Tha-Thank you for helping me back there,”she said so quietly Adrien had to lean in a little towards her. The blush on her cheeks grew fiercer under his undivided attention.

“You're very welcome. I don't like seeing people being pushed around.”

“That's because you're...”she took a deep breathe to sigh it out in a huge rush, “ _amazing_.” Her eyes became dreamy and glazed, and she just...stared at him.

Adrien chuckled awkwardly and looked away, scratching the back of his neck instinctively. It was just another reminder why events like this made him feel weird. He never knew what to say....

“I was w-wondering--,” Camille continued suddenly, her feet becoming the most interesting thing there. “If, you know, you would, I don't know, gooutonadatewithme?”

She spoke so fast it took Adrien a moment to process. He felt Plagg chuckling silently under his shirt, and flicked him through his over shirt.

The girl's expectant eyes were huge as she looked up at him that he wondered how they stayed in her head. Adrien always felt awkward saying no thanks to a fan. It wasn't his first proposition but he never liked saying no.

“I'm very sorry, Camille, but I...don't… think so?” At the sight of her collapsing expression, he hastily tried to make up for it.

“I mean, you seem very very nice. _Really_. But I just... Um...” _Am in love with a wonderful, amazing bug?_ “Yeah, I'm just really busy with stuff...and... I'm sorry,” he finished lamely with a frown.

“W-well it doesn't have to b-be dinner,”she tested uneasily. “We could do lunch? Or...ooooo….c-coffee? A snack! Popcorn? Ice cream!”

Without warning, just as Adrien started to wonder what kind of pastries she'd offer next, Camille launched herself with a fervor right at his waist.

He yelped in surprise as she grabbed him and held on, hugging him tight with her cheek smooshed against his stomach.

“I love you, ADRIEN!” she yelled at the top of her lungs. “Please please pleeeeease! I'll do _anything_ to spend time with you. You're like a–a hero! You saved me from that girl! Please please pleeeeeease!”

Adrien did his best to gently loosen her grip. For such a petite girl, she was surprisingly strong. Before he could protest, Nathalie was marching over and not so gently pried the girl off of him.

“Mr. Agreste will not tolerate lunch, dinner or _marriage_ proposals,” she said coldly with that no nonsense and totally heartless way she talked to strangers.

“Noooooooo!” Camille cried, her arms still reaching helplessly towards Adrien as she was pulled away by the back of her shirt. “Adrien, please!”

“Take it easy, Nathalie! She didn't do anything wrong!” Adrien tried to intercede as the girl looked at him pitifully.

“Serves you right for cutting the line!” yelled the older girl, sneering at her as she was dragged away. If that wasn't enough, he heard a familiar laugh from next to the Gorilla and saw that Chloe Bourgeois had arrived just in time to see the commotion.

“Good riddance,” she spat in her Chloe kind of way, and as he watched, Camille was practically shoved away from the rest of the crowd, tears flowing freely down her already red face.

“If you are seen near the presence of Mr. Agreste again, we _will_ have to issue a restraining order,” Nathalie said coldly, completely impervious to the girl's heartbreak and embarrassment.

“I just wanted to spend some _time_ with him!” she cried, turning on her heel and running at full speed away from the crowd, bawling behind her hands.

“Nathalie, that was unnecessarily harsh,” Adrien admonished, frowning and crossing his arms as he sat back at the table.

Nathalie arched a brow and maybe, just maybe, looked remorseful, but instead she said “You have an hour, Adrien. I suggest you keep the line moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my pacing is a little slower than I'd hoped but don't worry, interesting things are afoot! 
> 
> Thanks so so much for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette's plan to avenge Ladybug's besmirched honor was temporarily put on hold as she watched the poor girl run head first away from the murmuring crowd.

With everything rattling around in her head that night, she was reminded of two things: she could never _ever_ , **_ever_** tell Adrien how she felt about him. Just the sight of his rejection was heartbreaking and she couldn't imagine what it felt like to be on the receiving end. _Sans mask_ , nope, no way, Marinette was keeping her feelings to _herself_ , thank you very much.

And two, that unrequited love wasn't reserved solely for her. It turned out some girls had it just as bad and could use a little help dealing with it. Marinette couldn't claim to be the queen of self-control, but she knew where the line was. _Usually_.

“Come on, let's go,” Lila said to the both of them, ignoring the proceedings entirely to close the gap that had formed in the line.

Alya took a step forward, but Marinette paused as she looked after the girl about to round the corner. She knew she would hate it if all the girls in Paris had seen her run away crying and not one came forward to help.

She was just about to duck under the fabric rope when she remembered the book again. She clutched the bag to her chest and looked at Adrien who, for what it was worth, seemed more distracted than before and upset by what had transpired.

“I can hear those gears turning, girl,” Alya said at her shoulder. “I know you're thinking it. Go talk to her. Bet she could use an ear.”

“But-but I _really_ need to talk to Adrien,” she insisted quietly so Lila didn't overhear.

“I'll save your place in line,” she whispered conspiratorially.

Marinette rose a dubious eyebrow at her friend. “You _did_ see what just happened, right?”

“Oh please,” Alya said, flicking her hand at the wrist. “I'm scarier than any girl in this line and you know it. Now go! Go be a weird empathizing teenager.”

Marinette ducked under the rope, wincing at the bruise on her hip. “Why is that weird?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “If you have to ask, then you don't know.”

Marinette stood stumped for a second, but shrugged and turned on her heel. “I'll be back in five minutes!”

As she headed in the same direction as the girl, Marinette wondered what she would actually say to her. _I'm totally in love with Adrien too and I think you're so brave for asking him out. I never could._ That might be nice for her to hear.

 _And I never will after tonight_.

Marinette's motivations to speak to the girl weren't entirely empathetic though. That girl was ripe for the Akuma picking. If she could talk her down, like she had done with Ivan that second time, albeit totally unsuccessfully, maybe she could be Ladybug tonight without having to fight.

Maybe partake in a celebrity fundraiser....

She heard soft crying as she rounded the corner and saw the girl huddled in a ball, sobbing with her face buried in her arms. She could be in the same year as Marinette, but didn't go to Françoise Dupont.

Marinette crouched down beside her but the girl was oblivious to anything outside the safe circle of her arms. So she cleared her throat tentatively.

The girl looked up, all red eyed and puffy faced. She was pretty, like a doll, with huge brown eyes and button features.

“What's your name?” Marinette asked gently. She looked so upset, so disappointed, that Marinette's heart reached out to her. It was almost a glimpse at what _could_ happen to Marinette if she wasn't careful.

“Camille,” replied with a sniff. “What do you want?”

“I saw what happened back there,” Marinette said gently. “It wasn't right, the way Nathalie dragged you off like that. I'm so sorry it happened that way. But you shouldn't be embarrassed or upset-”

“And why shouldn't I be? I was just embarrassed in front of my _soul mate_!” Camille interrupted, glaring at this stranger who didn't know _anything_ about how she felt.

Camille's angry response threw Marinette off for a second. It wasn't how she would've reacted, that's for sure. “Because I know Adrien and he wouldn't have wanted you to be upset like this. He looked worried about you even after you left.”

“Then why would he say no to me in the first place?” Her voice reached a startling pitch and Marinette backed off a little. Maybe this girl wasn't the type to be comforted. “I put my heart out there for him! I asked him on a date! Do you know how long I've been practicing for tonight? And he said no! What's wrong with me that he'd say no??”

Camille took out a small compact mirror as she spoke, rubbing at her dark eyes where her makeup had smeared.

“Camille, there is absolute nothing wrong with you.” Marinette hesitated, not sure how to continue. She was a stranger after all. Her thoughts immediately jumped to Lila's big news of the night.

“Maybe his heart is set on someone else? That's no ones fault, not even his. It's just like it's not your fault you like _him_.”

“What are you saying? Another girl?” she whisperered, staring at herself in the little mirror. “Another _girl_? There can't be another girl...,”she whispered. “That wouldn't be fair....”

Marinette clamped her lips shut into a tight line. _Oops._ She grimaced and reached out tentatively to pat Camille on the shoulder. If it was true that Adrien liked Ladybug, then Marinette was in a unique position. She really couldn't know how someone else felt but now she had no idea how to backtrack.

Camille's head shot up towards Marinette and she snapped the little compact shut with a hard click. “You need to go,” she hissed. “I don't even know you.”

Marinette rose slowly, concern furrowing her brow as she bit her lower lip. Not everyone wanted to be comforted, everyone was different, and she shouldn't have assumed...now she had made things worse. Why had she thought she could help a girl she didn't know?

“Look, I'm sure you're a great girl. I don't know for a fact Adrien likes anyone else, I was just trying to help.” But it was too little too late.

“You've helped _enough_ , okay? You're just a regular _hero_ , aren't you? Just _go_.”

The sniffles and tears Camille had earlier were dried up, leaving behind a terse expression, her words clipped and her eyes hard. It was certainly a quick transformation from sadness to anger that Marinette had not anticipated.

Marinette cast her a final glance, a combination of pity and apprehension, as she turned and walked away.

Tikki took the soonest opportunity, when they were out of sight and earshot, to pipe up. “That was a really nice thing you tried to do, Marinette.”

“Doesn't matter, Tikki,” she said quietly. “I messed up and made things worse. I feel so bad for her....”

“When she snaps out of it, she'll remember your kindness,” Tikki assured her. “It's hard for anyone to think straight when they're _in love_.”

Marinette blushed and nodded. “I should probably get back and give Adrien his book.”

To her surprise, Tikki made a bold move and zipped out of her bag to float in front of her.

“Marinette,” she pleaded. “This is my last chance to convince you. _Please_ bring the book back to the Great Guardian!”

“Tikki, hide!” Marinette cast her eyes nervously around them, completely ignoring Tikki's entreaty.

“No!” Her kwame was so belligerent that Marinette paused to look her in the eyes. “There is one part of this that you overlooked!”

Marinette frowned. She was pretty sure she'd thought of everything.…

“How does _Marinette_ know that the book belongs to Adrien? You were _hiding_ in the library, remember?”

Her eyes slowly widened, her jaw dropping open, with dawning realization.

“Are you going to admit that you were sneaking around bookshelves watching Adrien and Lila? You're only going to raise a whole lot of embarrassing questions, Marinette!” Tikki shrilled.

Marinette clutched the bag, willing herself to disappear inside. “I didn't think about that, Tikki!” she cried, leaning her forehead against a wall, letting the bag hang limply in her grip. “What do I do now?”

“You _could_ return the book back to the Great--.”

“I know!” Marinette bolted straight up like a rocket. “Maybe Ladybug can help Adrien twice today. If he really likes her, I mean _me_ , I'll show up, say hi, hello, how are you! Kiss kiss hug hug. Pft, I wish!”

Now she started to pace, her hands waving in the air madly. “I'll even blow a big sloppy kiss to Lila, the liar! Afterwards I can head over to his room. Just _swoop_.... Oh wait. Tikki, when I transform will this stop hurting?”

Marinette pouted pathetically and placed a hand on her hip. Tikki sighed again and nodded. “It should, Marinette. Just don't touch it.”

“Thats great! So I'll _swoop_ in and put the book somewhere obvious but not _too_ obvious. Like under dirty laundry or something.”

Marinette paused at the thought of rummaging through his personal belongings but she quickly flapped her hands in the air around her head to swat the thoughts away.

“Whatever. Somewhere he'll find it for sure! He might feel bad or stupid at first, for not _seeing_ it right under his nose this whole time, but he'll be so relieved, Tikki! And he'll never have to know anything!”

Tikki heaved a sigh as big as her little kwami body could muster.

“Marinette, I'm definitely getting the hint that I can't convince you to return the book.” Marinette at least had the good grace to blush at her own stubbornness. “And I just want you to know that the only reason I'm not super upset is because you at least left the Guardian Guardian copies.”

Tikki shook her head to herself and sighed, that such a powerful man would have to resort to _copies_. At least they were in color.…“But don't go to the signing as Ladybug,” she continued on. “And I'm telling you that as your friend.”

“What are you talking about? What's wrong with Ladybug showing up?”

“Those girls are there to see Adrien, not Ladybug. If Adrien really does like Ladybug, you'd be stealing the show from all of them and he'll completely forget they're there!”

“That's not true, Tikki! Adrien isn't like that. And besides, I won't stay for long,” she reassured her, feeling a confusing combination of elation and guilt. “I'll be in and out and say hi to the crowd too. Alya will love it!”

“And what will you gain by learning Adrien cares for Ladybug?” Tikki insisted. “Are you going to tell him who you _are_?”

“No! No way, Tikki! Not a chance!” Marinette took a deep breathe and closed her eyes slowly. “But maybe this could be the next step towards something else,” she whispered. “If Adrien likes Ladybug, maybe it wouldn't be so far fetched for him to like Marinette too?”

If she spoke too loudly or dared to hope at all, she was scared that all her chances would simply vanish. She would be Camille in the corner, or Lila akumatized.

“What happens if things don't turn out the way you're hoping?” Tikki asked gently.

“I don't know. I guess I'll improvise?” Ever the eternal optimist, Marinette took a deep breathe and smiled as Tikki settled onto her shoulder. “Thanks for worrying about me.”

Tikki nuzzled her cheek. “It's easy, Marinette. Just...don't say I didn't warn you.”

“Copy that.” Marinette quickly stashed her pink bookbag under a nearby bush, remembering it's exact location for later. “Here goes nothing...Tikki, spots on!”

* * *

It had already been a half hour and there was still no sign of his lady on the horizon. The line of girls had been cut by half but a lot of them were still hanging around like there would be an after party or something.

He couldn't consider this a stupid idea because they'd made hundreds of Euros tonight for a good cause, but...it _was_ stupid to think that she would show.

Resigned to hand cramping autographs and pictures for the next half hour, Adrien's breathe caught as he heard the familiar zip line buzz that made his heart flutter .

A figure leapt and bounded over the roof of the Louvre, angling her yo-yo for a graceful descent into the pyramid square.

“Hi everyone!” Ladybug called out with her familiar chipperness. She waved at the cheering ladies in line, grinning broadly, and didn't even seem to notice he was there.

“Ladybug!” Adrien shot out of his chair with ill disguised enthusiasm, tripping on the table leg as he dashed towards her.

“Hello again, Adrien.” The sound of his name on her lips made his knees weak, and he tilted a smile at her.

“Hey, Ladybug. It's uhm..g-great to see you here,” Damn stammer....he never stammered.

“Well, thanks. That's--um--nice of you to say....” Was he imagining it, or was she actually blushing? Maybe it was the red from her suit reflected on her cheeks. It had to be. The other option was too good to be true. She looked away from him quickly. “What do you have going on here?” She scanned the crowd as she continued to smile and wave.

“We're having a fundraiser actually. Maybe now that you're here we'll get more people.”

“I don't know,” she said, walking over to the line of girls to shake their hands as they hopped up and down and squealed excitedly. “You have a great group of people right here.”

“Ladybug! Will you take a picture with us too? We'll donate more for the chance!” a girl yelled out, followed by others chiming in.

She glanced at Adrien, her request for permission in her huge bluebell eyes. He couldn't help but grin and almost bowed graciously in response, but that would have been way too Chat Noir of him.

“Yeah, of course!” he said as he ran up to the front of the line. “Come on, we don't want to take up too much of Ladybug's time, everyone! Come on up and take a picture!”

The line started moving at a faster clip as every girl got a picture standing between Adrien Agreste and Ladybug. It was a girl's dream come true but Adrien would bet anything he was the happiest one there.

Even if it was by some happy accident, she had actually shown up! He only hoped the line would move fast enough for him to have a word alone with her. He had made up his mind. He knew what he needed to tell her.

Lila was up next and she smiled sweetly at him. “Hi Adrien,” she cooed in a willowy voice.

“Hey, Lila. Glad you could--.” He was stunned silent as she leaned over to peck him on the cheek. His eyes widened and wandered to Ladybug just in time to see her stiffen and look away with a casual whistle.

“Would it be alright if I _just_ took a picture with _you_?” Lila purred, pointing her back to Ladybug. “I'm not a big fan of _bugs_ ,” she whispered theatrically.

Adrien frowned as he watched Ladybug splay her hands in surrender and back away from the shot. “Not everyone needs luck,” Ladybug said quietly.

Adrien sighed and turned away from Lila. So she still hadn't found it in her heart to forgive Ladybug.

If Lila couldn't literally wrap her body around Adrien, she sure did her damnest to try. Adrien felt himself flush in embarrassment as he felt her press against his side. “Some of us make our own luck,” Lila spat, pecking Adrien on the cheek as the camera flash exploded.

Adrien smiled and thanked Lila curtly as he slithered out of her embrace. Nathalie, oddly enough, seemed unavailable to pry this particular girl off of him.

“Ladybug? May I um-have a word?” he asked quietly, brushing past Lila and entirely missing the scathing look she threw them.

He couldn't wait any longer. Ladybug had stood aside awkwardly long enough that she seemed ready to leave. Boldly taking her hand, he lead her behind the huge lit up cardboard sign that announced his signing event.

Okay, so it wasn't the most private place in the world. The girls in line had started to groan and Ladybug still looked ready to run away, but this was his only chance. He struggled to make eye contact with her as she shifted nervously. None of that could stop him now though. Where Chat Noir failed, he just had to succeed.

“Ladybug,” he whispered. He took both of her hands in his and leaned down towards her. Her gloved hands felt small and warm in his. “I just wanted you to know that--” _that I'm madly in love with you, that I'm your Chat Noir and I would do anything to be with you_ “that...I'm really glad you came,” he finished lamely.

Her eyes were caught on their joined hands, still processing what exactly they were doing there. She took a cautious step towards him and finally met his gaze though hooded eyes. He knew he could lose himself in those eyes if he wasn't careful. That all the world could crumble and he wouldn't have a clue. “I'm really glad to be here, Adrien.”

He couldn't guess what was going through her mind, but he could only hope they were thinking the same thing. In a daze, she reached up and brushed his cheek with her finger tips and his eyes closed to her touch. This was happening...she must care....

“I'm sorry!” she gasped, quickly drawing away in embarrassment, her blush definitely real now.

“It's okay, Ladybug!” He hoped he sounded reassuring enough but she didn't make another move away from him.

His now free hand drifted down to her waist. He just wanted to pull her a little closer.…

She hissed painfully through her teeth as soon as he touched her, and she quickly snatched his hand back up in her grip. She swallowed hard, almost a literal gulp.

“I'm so sorry! Are you okay?” He'd already messed up, he knew it. He searched her eyes for confirmation, but she seemed to not mind whatever had just happened.

“I'm fine. Have you been okay since Volpina's attack?” Her voice cracked and wavered, but it was deeper than he'd ever heard before.

His eyes lost focus as he looked into her's, casting a glimpse down at the sweet peach tint of her lips that were so close to his now.

“I've been okay, Ladybug. I wasn't actually at the tower, remember? I was safe.”

She nodded distractedly. “Yeah, that's right...where did you go anyway?” Her question was innocent enough but Adrien's breathe caught in his throat. His mouth went dry and heat creeped up his neck as he searched for the words.

“I...uh…well…you see, I'm not supposed to say....” _Come on, Agreste, think of something!_

Ladybug tilted her head and furrowed her brow curiously. Her eyes were like lasers. Beautiful blue lasers! “Not supposed to say?”

“Yeah, well...erm…my father...he…built a panic room! Yeah, and I really shouldn't be telling you…so…don't say anything? Please?”

“A panic room in your _shower_?” She crinkled her nose and smirked. “Weird. But he did build a fortress, I guess. I forgot.”

Her smirk transformed before his eyes into a shy smile, and she seemed to be searching his face for something else. Something new.

Maybe words wasn't going to work. He could mess up words. He could _show_ her how he felt. The whole world hushed around them as he reached up to brush her raven hair from her eyes.

“I've missed you, Ladybug,” he whispered.

He leaned in closer, their noses nearly touching and neither of them made a move to change that. Her skin smelled like...fresh baked bread? Maybe nutmeg and cinnamon, and so many sweet things. Sweet like her....

“You did?” Her question was a whisper of breathe against his lips. He didn't miss the way her own eyes cast to his lips. “Why me?”

“Because. You're amazing.” It was such a simple question, he only had a simple answer.

She chuckled once humorlessly, her brow creasing in concern again. “So there's not one girl out there who stands a chance with the famous Adrien Agreste?”

The question caught him by surprise. She must be worried that someone else might grab his attention. He had to make her feel confident about this. That there was only her. There would only ever be this girl beneath this mask.

“No chance, Ladybug,” he whispered. “I'm crazy about you.”

“But, we hardly know each other. I've seen you like, what? Three times?” Her voice quivered and she took a tiny step back, away from him..

“It only took the first time, my--m-mmmyyy!”

Adrien straightened up in alarm, just as Ladybug turned away from him, her eyes hooded.

“My! Would you look at the time!” Adrien's voice sounded thunderous in his own ears. “We should get back to your fans -- er my fans --your fans too--pictures!”

She didn't look up at him, but her entire demeanor had changed. Something had passed over her, like a cloud shrouding her usual vibrancy.

Suddenly, the fact that he had almost said _my lady_ seemed unimportant. The fact that they had been about to kiss seemed unimportant. Or that Ladybug had feelings for him.

None of it mattered in that moment.

He paused and tried to take her hand again. “Ladybug, are you okay? Did I say--?”

“I gotta go, Adrien,” she interrupted quickly, not looking up at him but her voice definitely quivering. “Good luck with your fans,” she said before she took off, yo-yoing away from him and his pained expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Adrien Agreste, hmm? Fangirl. The pain of humiliation and rejection is terrible, I know. The world can't possibly understand how you feel. But I do. I am Hawkmoth, and I can promise Adrien will have eyes only for you, now and always, but only if you do a simple favor for me...._ **

The wind whipped through Ladybug's hair and against her tear stained cheeks as she swung out of sight. Her eyes stung as she fought the losing battle to keep her emotions in check.

The worst part was that she still _felt_ him. The warmth of his mouth near hers, the tingle in her fingers where they had touched. Even the radiating pain at her hip felt warm where he had brushed it.

They'd been inches...no, _centimeters_ away from kissing. And then she had gone and pushed things a little too far, asking questions she really didn't want to hear the answers to.

 _No chance, Ladybug._ He had meant to be reassuring, she was sure of it. Instead, he had driven a nail home that she had unwittingly prepped and readied for him.

She'd asked the question knowing that he'd seen Marinette in that line with Alya. He'd waved to them for pete's sake! What had she expected to hear? _Well actually, Ladybug, there's this girl Marinette that I have the hots for. Is that cool?_

No. He wanted Ladybug and that was that. No girl, including Marinette, stood a chance against whatever feelings he had for her alter ego. Why had she needed to hear that aloud? What did she know now that she hadn't known before? Lila didn't compulsively lie about everything apparantly. And if he had any kind of pulse, Adrien now knew that Ladybug was crazy about him.

But so what? What did any of it matter? He liked Ladybug but what could she actually do about it? They couldn't go to the movies together. They couldn't snuggle, go to dinner, be normal because she'd be black and red polka dotted the whole time!

Maybe she'd get lucky and this was just another case of a boy crushing on his favorite celebrity. A temporary, totally on the surface kind of thing, that would phase away with age. Maybe then he'd see Marinette….

Marinette closed her eyes and saw the entire encounter vividly all over again. The way he'd looked at her had been so intense, like she was the only girl in the world….like every other girl could vanish and he wouldn't even notice. She had only ever dreamed, and only in her wildest dreams, that he would look at her that way…..

Still, if he was in love, he was in love with a superhero. Maybe he didn't even care Marinette was under there….

Tikki had been right about everything. He'd even ignored all those girls in that line to get a moment alone with her, something Marinette had adamantly denied he'd do.

Landing away from the museum and back towards where Marinette had disappeared, she sank to the ground as she transformed, Tikki floating tentatively to her side.

“What was I thinking?” Marinette muttered into her hands, more to herself than to Tikki.

“What happened, Marinette? What did you find out?” her kwami asked innocently, oblivious to what had just occurred.

“You were right, Tikki.” The tears flowed freely now that she had stopped running away. “He's crazy about Ladybug. Totally crazy about her. But it doesn't even matter…."

"Why not?" Tikki exclaimed, utterly confused at Marinette's melancholy delivery of such great news.

"Do _you_ feel like transforming me for every single date we'd go on?”

Tikki's eyes widened in alarm. “Um…well, _no_ because then I can't know what's _happening_!” She smiled weakly and giggled, but Marinette only groaned. “But, you said if he likes Ladybug, he's seconds away from liking you!” Tikki reminded her, straining to keep her voice upbeat.

“No, I have nothing to do with what he feels for Ladybug. He'll see who he wants to see and it's not me, not _any_ girl. We don't stand a chance, Tikki.” Marinette's voice cracked under the weight of saying everything aloud. Was she giving up on him? Is that what this was? Because that's what it felt like….

“But, Marinette, you love him! Give it time, you'll see.”

Marinette sighed, swatting away the tears that stained her cheeks. “I've been wrong about too many things lately. You know, he did ignore every girl there for me. I'm sure in some crazy different universe, Marinette would've just stood heartbroken in that line with the rest of them.”

Marinette laughed bitterly, sniffing hard but her tears finally exhausted. “Now I'm just sitting here heartbroken, all alone. I'm jealous of _myself_ , Tikki. How crazy is that?” She buried her face in the circle of her arms, willing herself to disappear inside them.

“It's _not_ crazy, Marinette,” Tikki squeaked adamantly. “No one said this would be easy. That's why you were chosen.”

“No one ever said it would be this hard.”

In the silence that followed, as Tikki floated over to perch sadly on her shoulder, another thought started to coalesce in Marinette's mind. Some unknown, unbidden fear struck her so hard that her breathe caught tightly in her chest. She willed her mind to grasp what her instincts were screaming at her. Ladybug and Adrien. Adrien and Ladybug. It was wrong, there was something else very wrong with the whole picture, and she didn't know why.

But it seemed that the world wouldn't wait for Ladybug or Marinette to find those answers. It had different designs for her tonight.

The screams that pierced the quiet evening air jolted Marinette out of the rut she had found herself in. It took her a second to recognize the sound as it bounced and echoed against the buildings and pavement on it's way to her.

"Tikki, is that what I think it is?" She didn't wait for an answer as she bolted up and raced towards it.

"Unless Adrien decided to take his clothes off, it doesn't sound good, Marinettte!" Tikki squeaked as she zoomed close beside Marinette's ear on their way back to the Louvre, toward the obvious direction of the screams.

Marinette peeked around a corner for a clear view of pyramid square and what she saw froze her in place. Unfortunately, it was _not_ Adrien breaking out into a strip tease.

All the girls who were still in line or had lingered after their photographs were running screaming in every direction. The ropes, the signs and lights; nearly everything had toppled over in the pandemonium and some girls cowered by them for whatever weak cover they provided.

The figure they were fleeing from zipped maliciously to and fro above them. A girl painted like a porcelain doll, with a milk white face and red ‘o’ lips, cackled gleefully as she threw what looked like little round compact mirrors at the girls around her.

Marinette could hardly believe her eyes. Instead of shattering on impact, any time a little mirror hit their intended victim, the girl simply vanished. In the short time Marinette stood anchored to the spot, girls disappeared and their screams grew louder, increasingly pitched in fear as they realized what had become of them.

Marinette pressed her back quickly against the building, glancing at Tikki in dismay.

"I'll bet anything that's Camille and she's after Adrien! We have to stop her! Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug charged into battle at full speed, her yo-yo already set to spinning furiously in anticipation of the Akuma's onslaught of mirrors. A quick glance around revealed Adrien and Nathalie hidden under the table where he'd been signing autographs. Any immediate safe exits were entirely blocked by the akuma victim and there was too much exposed open space for them to sneak away unnoticed.

Her heart hammered in her chest at the sight of Adrien in danger again. Volpina yesterday had been enough, and now Camille. Why was he all of a sudden vulnerable to his fans like this?

“Ladybug! Just the girl I want to have disappear!” screeched Camille. She whizzed through the air above her in a dress made of tiny mirrors that made her sparkle blindingly from head to toe. It was incredibly distracting and Ladybug found herself involuntarily squinting. “Mirror, mirror, on the wall! I'm the _only_ fairest one of all.”

“Camille! Stop this! No boy is worth getting this upset about!” Ladybug yelled back, blocking an incoming barage of mirrors with her yo-yo_ as the living doll floated around her. She bit her lip when she realized her advice wasn't half bad....

“I'm Fangirl now and you have no idea what you're talking about. You're just competition! But he won't want you if he can't _see_ you. Now it's your turn to disappear!”

Ladybug just barely avoided the next volley, tumbling and weaving left and right around the pyramid until she crashed into...nothing.

“Ouch!” came a yelp in front of her. “Ladybug?! Help!”

“Alya?! Where are you?” she asked frantically, reaching out in front of her blindly.

“Right where you smacked into me! She made us invisible, Ladybug! I can't see my own damn feet! Please help!”

Ladybug spun in a quick circle and saw that the risk of fighting in the square was now greater than ever. Nearly all the girls had vanished, but their screams indicated they would be in the way if she ran head first into battle again, maybe even get hurt, if she wasn't careful.

“Stay hidden, Alya, where ever you are! Stay safe!”

She suddenly heard Camille speak maliciously behind her and Ladybug rounded on her, ready for a fresh attack. “But he's _mine_ , Hawkmoth,” she growled, seemingly to herself. Whatever response she recevied caused her to drift away irritably from Adrien's hiding place, her attention drawn completely to Ladybug now.

“The sooner I get those Miraculous, the sooner I'll _have_ him. Get over here, you insect!”

Ladybug set her yo-yo spinning again and glanced around the square to form a plan of attack.

“I don't want a fight, Camille! But if you want one, you've got one!” Ladybug aimed her yo-yo at the last tall photographer light still standing behind Camille, yanking on the string hard to bring it down upon her.

Camille dodged the incoming lamp, cackling gleefully as she flicked new mirrors from her wrist. These did shatter, and Ladybug dove out of the way as the projectiles shattered into a million sharp pieces just feet away from her. She hit the pavement hard with a grunt, rolling directly onto the painful bruise at her hip.

“What's the matter, bug? Can't handle me on your own? Need your own boy to help you? _Meow_.”

The Akuma had to be in her compact, but it was firmly clenched in her fist and she had no way to distract her. Without Chat, Camille's attention would only be on her, leaving her precious few openings to snatch it.

Now the struggle would be even harder as Ladybug grit her teeth against the freshly awakened pain at her hip. She managed to pull herself up just in time to defend herself but every move screamed at her, and every major leap was as daunting as climbing a mountain. “He's my partner, Camille. What I really need is your akuma!”

“You're pathetic without him, Ladybug! Look at you!” Fangirl sneered as Ladybug stumbled around the square, wincing and struggling to stay ahead of her attacks.

Even while ignoring her jibes, Ladybug knew he couldn't keep this up alone, not without Chat, not with this pain.

She could only hope he would get there before her luck ran out.

* * *

“Nathalie! Now. Is. _Not_! The time. To freak! Out!”

Adrien twisted his arm in exasperation as he tried to pry himself free of Nathalie's vice like grip.

“You're not leaving my side, Adrien! You're father is going to be _livid_!” Nathalie didn't even bother looking at her charge, keeping her eyes on the battle ensuing beyond the desk they were hiding under.

Even the Gorilla had freaked out and was now half under the table with them, his massive shoulders crowding in on them. If Fangirl, for any reason, decided his rear end would be a great target, he was out of luck.

And now Adrien was trapped by his babysitters! It was...it was...catastrophic! His anxious desperation only escalated as he watched his lady fight and struggle around the perimeter of the museum square.

He'd heard the entire exchange between Ladybug and Camille, and his heart hammered in his ears knowing how badly Ladybug needed him to intervene.

“Help!” he heard a cry from somewhere by the ruined stage. All of the stage lights the photographer had been using had toppled over and he could just make out a figure outlined by a fallen curtain and crushed by a heavy light.

“Nathalie, you have to let me go help!”

“No, Adrien! You heard me. You are _not_ playing the hero and getting yourself hurt!”

“Help! Someone! Please!” The girl's helpless cry jump started Adrien's instincts to be exactly that hero. He jerked his arm free so hard he was sure he had hurt Nathalie in the struggle, but he would have to apologize later.

He scrambled out from under the table as fast as he could but he could still feel Nathalie clawing at his pant legs as he wiggled out from under the table. Now he only needed to be faster than his bodyguard, but he really had no idea how fast that needed to be. He'd never seen the Gorilla moving at more than one speed: lumbering.

“Sorry, Nathalie!” he yelled over his shoulder, relieved to see the Gorilla awkwardly wedged beneath the table, vainly trying to get out. “You can tell my father _after_ I go help her!”

Adrien raced towards the stage and the cries of the fallen girl, keeping a wary eye towards Ladybug and Camille on the far side of the square.

He had no idea what he could do as himself without Chat's powers, but the sooner he helped this girl and found cover, he'd be at Ladybug's side in minutes.

“Adrien!” the girl cried upon seeing him. Adrien neared the stage but frantically looked around for the source of the cries. “I'm under here! She got me!”

Adrien looked at the fallen curtains again, and while a girl's form lay crushed beneath the light, no girl was in sight. He crouched down and scrambled towards the shape. “Are you okay?” he asked, tugging off the light on top of her.

“Please, get this off of me!” the invisible girl cried. Adrien attempted to shake off the weirdness of this Akuma victim's power. Make every girl invisible so...what? He couldn't like them? It was crazy! In what world did that make any sense?

As he struggled with the light and tugged at the girl's arms, or what he hoped were her arms, to slide her out, he couldn't help but feel responsible for all this chaos. Could this be the result of him whisking Ladybug away for privacy? Had he inadvertently piqued the jealously of a particularly sensitive fan?

With one final tug, the girl flew out from beneath the curtain and light, sending Adrien tumbling backwards with her weight falling hard on top of him. Winded and groaning, he struggled to sit up as she seemed to set herself upright.

“Thank you so much, Adrien!” she cried as he felt invisible arms wrap around his torso in a tight bear hug.

“Your. Welcome,” he choked out between breathes. “Erm...girl I don't know?”

The girl tinkled with laughter and pulled away. “Of course you know me, silly. It's Lila.”

“Lila! Oh erm....” Adrien felt the ridiculous urge to make sure Ladybug hadn't seen the whole thing, until he reminded himself that Lila was very much invisible. “Jeez, you need to get yourself to safety! Somewhere no one can bump into you until Ladybug fixes this!” He stood up and felt Lila take his hand to pull herself up beside him.

“No! I'm following you!" she cried adamantly, and he felt pressure on his arm again where she held him tight.

He was in trouble now. “Lila, no! I have to get out of here if that Akuma victim is after me!”

“Then I'll go with you! Ladybug won't protect me like you can!” Lila retorted stubbornly. “You won't even know I'm there!”

“That's what I'm afraid of,” he murmured under his breathe.

“What? Adrien please, don't leave me like this. You're the only one I know I'll be safe with!”

“That's not true! Look,” he pointed at Nathalie under the table. “Nathalie has hands of steel, and my bodyguard will keep you safe.”

“I'm not hiding under a table!”

Ladybug's grunts and cries grew more and more desperate as he listened to the sounds of battle. What was he going to do? He couldn't transform with an invisible tag along. Even if she said she would go hide, how would he actually know she wasn't following him?

Desperate for an idea, he watched Ladybug bound off of the distant roof to avoid a volley of mirrors. Her agility, even when she was in apparant pain, gave him an idea.

He took a deep breathe, set his jaw in determination, and launched himself towards the battle. He ignored Nathalie's and Lila's cries of horror as he raced towards his lady.

“Ladybug!” he shouted over the scream of the surrounding girls. He flailed his arms madly over his head to get her attention. If she wasn't careful, his distraction would be serious trouble for her. But the one thing he knew for sure about the girl beneath the mask was that she was very rationale, resourceful and always thought with her head. “Ladybug! Help! Please get me out of here!”

* * *

Ladybug just barely had an edge on Fangirl but the strain of this fight was wearing on her fast. _Don't touch it_ , Tikki had said. Of course she'd land directly on it five minutes into the battle. But the situation was what it was and she had few choices. If she could get away, get her bearings, she hoped she could win this fight without Chat, where ever he was.

She heard Adrien's distant cry and turned to see him flailing frantically to get her attention. Was he crazy? He would get himself hurt for sure! "Help!" she heard. "Please get me out of here, Ladybug!"

She had no idea what was going on, why he'd put himself in such imminent danger, but she didn't have much time to ponder this particular moment of crazy. She leaped up and bounded off the wall, all the while deflecting mirrors off of her yo-yo back towards Camille.

With the way the battle was going, and without Chat, her best option was to get away. If that meant she could guarantee Adrien's safety too, then it just made more sense.

She landed in front of Adrien, her yo-yo spinning between them and Camille to shield them. “You are absolutely nuts! Grab on!” she yelled over all the crying and chaos.

He leapt towards her and luckily found her good side to hang on to. Her hand wrapped around his torso, and his own hands clung to her shoulder as she lifted them up and into the air.

The way she held him was strangely familiar to her and he seemed to know how to position himself so she had accuracy and clearance to pull them along. But how? It's not like she'd ever leapt over buildings with Adrien before.

"You seem pretty good at this. Have you been a damsel in distress before?" she joked with a smirk as they quickly gained distance away from the Louvre. A flush rose in her cheeks at how close they were to eachother again. Adrien was beaming and seemed to love the ride as they rose and fell with the swell of the rooftops.

"No, but if you need one, I'm available for hire," he joked back, his breathe warming the air by her ear.

"Hah, I'll let you know when auditons start," she said with a wink. Her stomach fluttered at the momentary sly look he gave her, eyebrow arched and green eyes blazing.

Being so close to him again was utterly distracting and it took her a moment to situate where she would drop him off safely. Taking him home would be safe but keeping Camille away from his house would be even safer. Panic room or not, no more akumatized victims needed to show up there.

Their school was just a little closer so that's where she aimed them. She gripped Adrien's waist tightly, ever aware of his torso beneath her gloved fingers. He was all lean muscle, like he worked out a whole hell of a lot. Of course that made sense, he was a model after all, with all sorts of fencing and…modeling exercises….

They landed gently at the quiet back entrance to the school, out of sight of the main street. In the gathering dusk, away from the screaming and chaos, they had a moment to pause. To breathe.

Ladybug was very much aware that her arm was still around his torso when it didn't need to be. His own hands moved to both of her shoulders, gently holding her in place. She probably would have flown away right then and there otherwise, but whether out of fear or happiness, she didn't know yet.

“Thanks, Ladybug,” he said quietly, leaning towards her again in that irresistible way that made her want to meet him halfway. “About earlier--,” he started hesitantly, his eyes roaming her masked face before meeting her gaze with a sharp intensity. "--look, if I said anything…."

Before she knew what she was doing, she reached up and placed a gloved finger against his lips to silence him. “Now is not the time, Adrien. You have to get to safety. Find somewhere to hide inside, away from any windows or doors, okay?”

He looked like he wanted to protest, but Ladybug stepped back away from him, their hands falling limply to their sides.

Marinette hadn't had time to process her disappointment and Ladybug wasn't about to be swept up in unexplored emotions. There weren't enough lucky charms in the world to help her think this one through right now and for the first time ever, she was actually relieved she had to deal with an Akuma first.

“But if I said something wrong--!” he insisted again, taking a step towards her as doubt flooded his eyes.

“You said what you felt,” she reassured him, her voice shaky. “There's nothing wrong with that. Now get inside and hide. Fangirl is after you and she's probably on her way.”

As if on cue, they heard Camille's distant cackling grow louder as she raced down the avenue, calling out to the love of her life.

“Hide,” Ladybug urged, and Adrien hesitated only briefly before spinning on his heel to race into the dimly lit school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your kudos! 
> 
> One more chapter left and I already have the next set of one shots and episodes brewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the ending to Episode 1!

“Took you long enough!” his lady cried out from her perch a few blocks away from the school.

Chat Noir joined her via a more circuitous route so he didn't appear to be coming from the school. Upon seeing her, he could tell she was already working up a plan to take advantage of the growing darkness in the fight ahead.

Screams filled the air louder than before which could only mean Camille was using her free time to wreak more havoc on the city. She was turning every woman she spotted invisible as she prowled the city in search of Adrien. Luckily the peak time of day had past but there was enough chaos as it was.

“Did you _miss_ me, my lady” he said jauntily, reaching out to take her hand.

“Actually, yeah,” she snapped with a frown, pulling her hand back quickly. She kept her eyes locked on Fangirl's advance, but her accusatory tone cut him deeply. “You would've come in handy ten minutes ago. Where were you?” Chat swallowed his rising knot of guilt before he replied.

“Well, you know how it is, my lady. I was _reflecting_ , ad _mirror_ ing myself....” He smoothly polished his knuckles along the leather of his chest. Better to pun his guilt away than try to come up with a reason for his late arrival. He'd probably blow it and say something wrong anyway.

“It was all quite _aluminum_ ating.” he finished with a tentative smile. “But I _do_ apologize for my tardiness, bugaboo.”

Ladybug finally turned to her partner, dumbfounded. “You seriously just punned some kind of record, you know that? And I can't unhear any of it.” She smirked wickedly to let him know she was teasing.

Chat Noir grinned broadly, releasing the breathe he hadn't even realized he was holding. At least she was in the mood for his particular brand of humor at the moment. “Would you _really_ want to, my lady?”

She smiled and lowered her hand onto his shoulder. "You know I trust you, right?" It was a rhetorical question but he felt the need to nod anyway. "Whatever reason you have for being late, I know it's a good one." His guilt slowly evaporated under the light of her smile, at her forgiving nature, and he felt himself fall in love just a little bit more.

She then dropped her hand down to her hip resentfully and frowned. “I have a small injury that's been slowing me down. What do you say we take care of this devoted fan together, kitty?” Her yo-yo started to spin in a familiar blur. “She's made quite a mess of things, wouldn't you say?”

“It's simply a _paw_ ling, LB.” Chat Noir tipped her an imaginary hat as he bounded away into the gathering darkness. All his lady needed was a momentary opening to grab the Akuma so that's what he'd give her.

“Talk about out of sight, out of mind!” he called cheerfully to Fangirl as he hopped across the top of various cars to the left and right of the street. “And all of this for some _boy_?” he teased. The effect was as he'd hoped, and Camille paused her attacks to see who the new player on the field was.

“Chat Noir? Ugh, why did you have to show up? Ladybug was doing so well without you!" She leered at him with her darkly painted eyes and her cherry red lips sneered derisively.

"I'm always by my lady's side, Fangirl. She and I are _inseparable_. But may I offer a word of advice?" He leaped away from the roof of a car just as shards of glass exploded at his heels.

"I'm not asking for a cat's advise! You wouldn't know anything about anything!" She screeched in aggravation as she continued to shoot her mirros at him, but Chat Noir felt his instincts working in high gear as his legs sprung into action.

As the mirrors exploded around him, he heard screaming further down the street which could only mean invisible women weren't running for cover. He would have to make this little conversation quick to avoid bringing anyone in harm's way.

“I bet I know _some_ things about some things. I am a boy beneath these ears, after all.” He bounded off a car to perch on top of a street lamp. “Like for instance, I _do_ know that this is no way to win a boy's heart. If he loves you, he'll only see you, no matter what."

"I'm just helping things along, Chat!" she cackled happily as Chat landed hard on his feet and stumbled getting back up.

He groaned but quickly rolled away from her next blast, ducking behind a car and peering over the hood as he continued.

“Well let me fill you in on a little secret! You are perfect just the way you _are_.”

That gave Fangirl pause, and she stopped to scrutinize him. “What are you talking about, cat?” she spat impatiently, glaring at him through her painted black eyes. He saw Ladybug position herself behind Camille, her new lucky charm in hand.

Chat stood up behind the car, cautiously venturing away from his cover.

“If this boy you're so crazy about _doesn't_ know you're perfect, he's not the perfect one for you,” Chat said matter-of-factly, friendly even, like Camille wasn't actually trying to make him a glass pincushion.

“But I _know_ he's the one,” she hissed sharply through clenched teeth, but doubt flashed across her eyes and Chat knew he really had her attention this time.

“He's _some_ one, but probably not _the_ one,” Chat corrected, finger pointed upwards professorially.

“He not just _some_ one, you stupid cat! He's _my_ one and he'll want _me_ ,” she declared stubbornly, raising her fist again to resume her barrage.

Chat Noir shrugged. “More's the pity. You're so stuck on that one, you could be missing out on the _right_ one.”

He quickly set his baton twirling to avoid the steady stream of glass that poured from her hand. Why was his lady taking so long? Why was she just standing there staring at him?

“Ooooo, _edgy_ now, aren't we?” he taunted as the twirling baton turned the incoming glass into fine dust at his feet.

Whatever had given Ladybug pause was soon forgotten. He watched as she took out her lucky charm, a little can of what looked like…cooking oil? How did she figure this stuff out?

With Fangirl's back to her, Ladybug zipped up above her head, and aimed the spray can directly at her hands, immediately making whatever Fangirl clutched there impossible to hold on to.

Fangirl screeched in dismay as she lost her grip on the little akumatized compact. Ladybug slid beneath her and stepped on it forcefully where it landed on the pavement.

Chat stood aside as she finished her work with her usual finesse. With the akuma free, he watched in adoration as she crouched down near the confused and mortified Camille. Before long, Camille had lifted her head up from where she'd buried it in her hands, and smiled weakly up at Ladybug.

Chat sighed in that happy lovesick way he'd been annoying Plagg with lately. She really didn't need magical powers to be a hero. She was just amazing. And that amazing girl had almost kissed him not too long ago.

And then he had blown it amazingly well. He frowned slightly at the memory. He'd have to figure out how he had managed that one.

“ _Slick_ work, LB!” he said excitedly as she strode over to him. “Pound it!” He held his fist up for their signature move but dropped it quickly upon seeing the expression set on her face.

“What exactly were you trying to say to Fangirl?” she demanded harshly. He was momentarily taken aback by her ferocity. He was so surprised by it that his mind drew a total blank and he swallowed thickly.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He was running a record tonight of inadvertently saying the wrong things to his Ladybug and he had no idea how to stop. Maybe he needed to stop talking all together.

“About _some_ ones and _perfect_ ones and _right_ ones!” she insisted as she ticked them off her fingers. “All _those_ ones!”

“Oh. That,” he said, shaking his head and shrugging. He had been thinking about her, of course, but she wasn't looking for Chat to confess his love. She was looking for Adrien. Wasn't she? 

“I was just telling her something so she'd stop throwing glass at me. Don't sweat it, Ladybug,” he said casually.

“Oh.” She turned away from him as her expression fell in disappointment. He couldn't recall another time when he so desperately wanted to get inside her head.

What would make her happy? He'd give anything to find out and he'd give her whatever it was in a heartbeat.

“You okay, LB?” He tentatively reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't stand to see her this way, but what could he do?

“I'm fine,” she said, straightening up and shaking him off. “I'll see you later. I'm gonna go check on Adrien, let him know it's safe to come out.”

"I'm sure he already knows!" Chat yelled after her as she lifted off the ground and was off in a heartbeat. Chat Noir cursed under his breathe and raced to beat her there.

* * *

_**Ladybug, you've won this time but the next time will be different. I see now the most perfect plan for your downfall. Together with Chat Noir you stand strong. I think I can change that. Divided you'll fall so divided is what you'll be.…** _

* * *

The school was quiet and deserted. She had no idea where Adrien had hidden himself and she only had a few minutes before she transformed.

 _Maybe it's best I don't find him._ She had started to wander further into the school but was relieved to see she still had a quick exit out of a nearby classroom window. _What would I even say to him? After almost kissing him! I am totally in love with you, but I think you should check out that girl Marinette instead. Super cute and more your type. Try it, trust me! À bientôt!_

Jealousy was one thing and lining up Marinette in his sights was another thing. But there was still that something else that frightened her. Something she couldn't peg no matter how hard she tried….

She froze in place as a door opened behind her.

“Ladybug?” A hard pit settled in her stomach at the sound of Adrien's voice. She took a deep bracing breathe and closed her eyes for a second. She could make this quick. She didn't need to say anything just yet, right? She just needed to keep cool until she sorted through her thoughts.

She turned her head towards him, peering at him over her shoulder.

“Good, you're safe. It's all over now, you can go home.” She did her best to sound as indifferent as possible. “Bug out.” She made a quick move towards the open window.

“Ladybug, please wait!” Adrien leaped forward, arm extended out to stop her.

She stubbornly kept her back to him, afraid to get a glimpse of the way he was looking at her. She was afraid of what she would see there, but she didn't need to see to know. Her heart told her he really did care for her and none of this was some superficial crush.

Adrien Agreste was a hopeless romantic in love with a superhero. A superhero who made winning look easy. A superhero always charging in to save the day. A super hero that would always be a magnet for danger….

Ladybug gasped quietly as the fear that had been nagging at her finally fully formed before her.

An Adrien always in danger because he was her one weakness.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized it's importance. She had to tell him. It was now or never.

“Please? Let me apologize for earlier….” he started carefully, his hand coming to rest gently on her arm.

“Nothing happened earlier, Adrien,” she replied quietly, turning to face him now. The beeping in her earrings resounded impatiently. “There's nothing for you to apologize for. We were both mistaken.”

Her throat went dry at his stricken expression and she absolutely hated every word coming out of her mouth. But they had to be said. He had to be safe.

“I can't have anything to do with you, Adrien. I'm Ladybug and Ladybug doesn't do... _this_! If Hawkmoth caught wind of us, he would always use you to get to me!”

“I don't care about Hawkmoth!” Adrien protested, taking her hands into his and holding on tight. Her heart flew to her throat, but she stood her ground. His green eyes shimmered in the dim light from the classroom window.

“But I do!” she said sternly. “After today! After Volpina! I need you safe! What kind of hero am I if I put you in danger?”

“You're _my_ hero, Ladybug,” he insisted. He was so sincere, so desperate for her to see a different way, that she felt her own tears threatening to escape. “You have no idea what you mean to me.”

He'd finally revealed his feelings for her after who knows how long, put his heart out there for her to have, and here she was stomping on it, telling him there was no chance. Was it really only an hour ago that she'd been afraid of his rejection?

She pulled her hands out of his and took a step backwards towards the open window. He looked so lonely and dejected standing there in the dark classroom, the moonlight bathing him in a cool, unforgiving light. She had the heartbreaking sensation that she was abandoning him; abandoning the boy she loved to keep him safe.

 _It's the only thing to do_ , her head reassured her.

What had Chat said? Whether he knew it or not, it had hit home for her very poignantly. “I don't think I'm your one, Adrien." Her earrings beeped a final warning as she stepped into the open window. "Just forget about me, okay? Stay away.”

The words felt distant and harsh, like they came from lips that didn't belong to her. She leapt out of the window and as far away as possible, leaving the boy she loved stunned and crushed in her wake.

* * *

“Marinette! But why did you do it?” Tikki squeaked as she nibbled on a cookie in a dark side street.

So much had happened tonight, but even after everything, Marinette still had plans to drop the book off in Adrien's room. Or maybe it was _especially_ because of everything that had happened tonight. Adrien could use a highlight in his thus far miserable day.

“I had to Tikki,” Marinette whispered. “Because I love him. Maybe I'd be better off not caring about him at all....”

“Don't say that, Marinette! Love is what makes you kind. It's what'll always help you beat the bad guy!”

“It also hurts, Tikki. And now it's made me hurt someone else.”

She wrapped her arms around herself against the chill and waited patiently for Tikki. She let the silence seep into her tired body, her sore hip, and her aching heart. She'd made the right decision, right?

Within five minutes, Ladybug was transformed and racing towards Adrien's mansion, the heavy leather bound book clutched in her free hand. There was no way he could've reached his room already, unless his bodyguard had somehow managed to pick him up.

She landed on a rooftop across the street and was relieved to see that his rooms were still dark.

 _In and out_ she reminded herself. She swung into his darkened bedroom and glanced around. The bright moonlight was her only illumination as she searched for a good hiding place. She had been hoping for a dirty pile of laundry or something, but his rooms were so immaculately clean she was at a total loss.

She peeped under his bed, hoping for a mess tucked away underneath. Also perfectly tidy, it was still as good a place as any for a book to get lost. Maybe he could rationalize it falling out of his bag and slipping underneath the bed. She placed it carefully so it looked haphazard but was only partially concealed. He'd find it for sure and at least one thing would've gone right for him today.

She transformed as soon as she dropped back down onto the street. Tikki only looking at her sadly but she didn't so much as whisper a word of admonishment as she disappeared into Marinette's bag. It was a small blessing given how hard the rest of her night had been. Whether returning the book had been the right decision or not, it was done now.

Marinette wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she made her way home. She'd transformed back in the hopes that she'd bump into someone she knew, maybe Alya, and quickly recap the crazy night they'd had. She had a whole dramatic story about how she'd been the first to turn invisible and how she'd gone into hiding.

But all was quiet that night. She watched her feet sullenly as they padded against the pavement, the only sound that echoed in the stillness.

“Marinette?” The sound of her name startled her and the moment she looked up was the same moment her left foot caught on her right. She tripped wildly, arms flailing, and would have face planted straight into the pavement if it weren't for a pair of unexpectedly strong hands grabbing her. Adrien steadied her as she gathered her bearings.

She groaned softly and flushed at the sight of him. He was the absolute last person she wanted to see at that moment. He must have taken his time leaving the school because he was still at its front steps. His eyes were rimmed in red but the kicked puppy dog expression he had before was temporarily replaced with one of concern.

“Hey, you okay? Did that last Akuma victim get you?”

Marinette laughed weakly and nodded, noting how his hands lingered on her arms even after she had righted herself. After everything he'd been through, he still thought to ask after someone else. He really was amazing.

“I'm betting I was the first one to disappear,” she said quietly, desperate to avoid eye contact.

“I'm sorry you got caught up in all that," he sympathized. "Let me walk you home, okay?” he offered, turning himself around to face her house.

“I'm right there, Adrien. It's okay, you don't have to.” She kept her eyes on her house, hoping she didn't sound as desperate to get away from him as she felt.

He shrugged. “I'm in no hurry.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked across the large school block in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

“Hey, so...um…there's a Mecha Strike Three qualifier tomorrow. Wanna go?” It seemed like a casual question just to break the growing silence, but Marinette frowned up at him.

“You mean the one Lila invited you to today?” She'd been standing right there in gym class, turning green with jealousy.

“Oh yeah, hah,” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. With his red eyes and worn expression, he looked positively disheveled. “Well, that's no big deal. It's not like it's a date or anything, right?”

Marinette looked up at him skeptically and rubbed her hands up and down her arms to gain some feeling back. “I'd check with her first. Just to be sure.”

“But _you_ can actually play,” he joked, nudging her playfully with his elbow. They crossed the street and very quickly approached the front door of her parent's bakery.

Adrien paused and closed his eyes as she opened the front door, inhaling the subtle smell of fresh baked goods that wafted outside. “It always smells warm and cozy in there,” he said with a smile, his gaze somewhere far off for a second.

“My parent's food is warm and cozy. If you come by sometime, I'm sure they'll bake your favorite.”

“My favorite?” he asked dumbfounded, blinking hard.

“Don't you have a favorite pastry?” Marinette tilted her head quizzically and was surprised when he laughed more genuinely.

“I think the first time I had pie was your dad's,” he said with a shy smile, and Marinette's mouth unwittingly gaped open. “Father's got a pretty strict diet. Model food _only_.” He blushed and shrugged as his smile went lopsided.

“Well, I think my parents can fix that. How about they make you one of everything and you can figure out what your favorite is?”

Marinette reassured herself that she was not inviting Adrien for dinner at her house. She was only cheering up a friend who desperately needed to be cheered up.

“That sounds amazing, Marinette. Thank you.” He said it with an undertone of resigned sadness and Marinette wondered if he was secretly wishing Ladybug was the one standing in front of him instead.

 _It is me, Adrien. I'm right here_. She was no Jedi, but she willed him to read her thoughts, read her eyes. _Things will work out for the best. Someday. Somehow._

“Great, we'll pick a time. Goodnight.” She stood there awkwardly for a moment with the door open, not sure if she should give him a hug. She wasn't supposed to know he was upset, after all, and he was doing his best to hide it.

“See ya, Marinette.” He forced a small smile before he turned away. He hung his head low and let a weary sigh escape him as she slipped into the shop.

Marinette stood at the closed door, head pressed to the glass, long after Adrien had disappeared around the corner.

She'd done the right thing, every rational bone in her body said so. It was her heart that raced with sadness and regret.

Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something big had changed. Like her life had just pivoted upon a point tonight and she was facing a new path, one which she had no idea how to navigate.

She felt lost.

And she wanted to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sooo much more to come! I've already drafted the next three One Shots and I'm loving it. ^_^
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments! It's really rewarding!
> 
> Now on to the next! Please bookmark the series!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not a real chapter to fangirl! But it is a little notification that my first one shot is posted! Link below. It follows the next day's events :) 
> 
> More one shots on their way! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

GAME ON: ONE SHOT #1 POSTED! 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/9652406


End file.
